In the art of orthopedic surgery, and particularly spinal surgery, it has long been known to anchor one or more elongate stabilization members, such as spinal plates or rods, to a portion of the spinal column to provide stabilization and support across two or more vertebral levels. With regard to prior stabilization systems, in order to revise or add to an existing system, one or more stabilization components must be loosened and/or removed to allow for integration and attachment of additional stabilization members or devices to the system, thereby tending to increase the complexity and duration of the surgical procedure.
There remains a need for improved stabilization systems and methods. The present invention satisfies this need and provides other benefits and advantages in a novel and unobvious manner.